The invention relates to a shaft assembly which allows pressurized gases from a constant velocity joint to be vented. More specifically, the invention relates to a shaft assembly which allows pressurized gases in a space adjacent the constant velocity joint to be vented to the atmosphere.
Boots and assemblies for venting the pressurized gases which are generated from the rotation and/or plunging of a constant velocity joint are known. However, the boots and assemblies known in the art either allow too much lubricant loss or do not provide robust venting. Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved assembly which minimizes lubricant loss, vents efficiently, and protects the constant velocity joint from contaminants.